Biting and Barking
by angiesvoice
Summary: Both Jane and Maura have secrets. It is time that they tell the truth. Will this destroy them or being them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

Biting and Barking

From the beginning, there was something drawing Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles to Detective Jane Rizzoli. It was like they were held together by an invisible rope, never apart for very long. Even when they were in the same room, they gravitated towards each other. Maura could not come up with a reasonable scientific explanation for this. She just knew it happened and she had no desire to stop it.

When she was downstairs in her lab, she found her thoughts drifting to the tall, dark haired woman. This occurred long before the change in their relationship status. In Maura's long dating of both men and women, no one had stolen her heart like Jane. She found herself day dreaming about what it would be like to be married o the Italian goddess. They would have 2.5 children, a dog, 2 tortoises, and a house in the suburbs. Her dream was perfect, and very possible, except for one vital fact about her:

She was a vampire.

Don't allow that to shock you too much. She was not the typical vampire. Bram Stoker got it all wrong. His Dracula was based off rumors spread over hundreds of years. There were some accurate facts but much of the novel was over dramatized. For example:

Maura did not sleep in a coffin.

Sunlight did not kill her. She quite loved it, hence the reason for not sleeping in a coffin.

She did need blood but did not keep slaves to satisfy her thirst. There was blood available in blood banks. It was another story 200 years ago.

She was alive. She had a heartbeat like everyone else. She also ate food.

She did not sparkle (that was a mistake of Stephanie Meyer, not Stoker.)

She'd yet to reveal her secret to her girlfriend. Maura feared rejection. It wouldn't be the first time. She couldn't bear losing Jane. They fought hard in their relationship. The world was more open to same sex relationships, to an extent. It clearly bothered people and changed the way they look at you. But that was a small bump in their relationship. This would change everything. Jane deserved to know. She was completely honest in their relationship. Maura felt guilty for lying to her. Well, she couldn't lie. She felt guilty for omitting vital information.

It was October 30th. Tomorrow was Halloween. There was a costume party at the Dirty Robber. Maura was going as a vampire. What day would be better to come out of the proverbial coffin? She would take Jane out back and explain the truth behind her costume. If Jane ran, Maura would be forced to erase her memory and leave her. It would be noticed that she did not age. Her hope would be that Jane understood and wanted to stay with her. Let's just say, good things would happen if Jane accepted her. But Maura was very unsure. She would just have to see how things go.


	2. Chapter 2

Biting and Bark Chap 2

From the start, Jane Rizzoli felt a strong connection with Maura Isles. When they were in the same room, she was overcome with the desire to be as close to the other woman as possible. When they were apart, her thoughts were consumed by the petite blonde. It was as if they were bound by an invisible rope, never drifting apart for long periods of time.

On days where work consisted of paperwork and cold cases, Jane would drift into the land of day dreams. She dreamed about what it would be like to be married to the quirky woman. They would have 2.5 children, a dog, two turtles, and a house in the 'burbs. In all her years of dating women and dabbling in relationships with men, never had she felt this strongly about someone. The woman stole her heart the first day she stepped onto Jane's crime scene in a dress and Gucci high heels. Everything was perfect, except for one vital thing about her:

Jane Rizzoli was a werewolf.

Do not be alarmed by this. If Jane had to be something supernatural, it would have to be something badass like a werewolf. And this life style was not something she'd chosen. She was born like this. It is inherited through blood. Her parents and her brother were all weres. They each had the ability to shift into a different animal. They were not forced to shift on a full moon. Let's clear up some misconceptions:

They did not have to shift on a full moon. That is a myth. They could shift whenever they choose to. Many weres did not feel the need to shift. Some can repress the beast inside them but it was safer for weres and humans if weres shifted on a bimonthly basis. The change can be brought on in extreme case of rage or injury.

The purpose of their existence was to protect the secret of the supernatural. They were the protectors. When there are supernatural creatures in a region, the curse that transforms them is activated. If there are no supernatural creatures around, the curse is inactive and they cannot shift.

Shifters do not age while the curse is active. Their bodies do not succumb to the physical effects of aging.

They have many super abilities. They are super strong. Their sense of smell, night vision and speed are increased 100x.

Jane had yet to reveal this tightly kept secret to her girlfriend. Weres were only allowed to tell one person about themselves. This was to protect their secret. In the past, people had made mistakes and that put everyone's lives at risk and that couldn't ever happen again.

She figured Halloween would be the best time to tell her. If Maura freaked out, she could claim it was a well planned prank. It would cut deep to have to do that. Jane didn't know what would happen to her if she suffered that kind of rejection. She did not want it to come to that. She had faith in Maura.


	3. Maura's Past pt 1

Biting and Barking Chapter 3- Maura's Past

Maura Isles was born in 1856. It was a much for simpler time then. Her family was wealthy. They had a lot of power and money. Her ancestors were one of the first to set foot in the New World. Naturally, every male in Boston wanted her hand in marriage, mainly for her money. Even then, Maura knew that she was more attracted to the same sex but it was the 1800s. Homosexuality was not accepted and those caught could be put to death. It would not be another hundred years until people began to understand that it was not something one could control. It was something she did not want to repress.

It was December 24th, 1888. Maura was 32 and still unmarried. At this point, she was unwanted goods. A woman unmarried past the age of 25 was not a woman that any man wanted. She was quite fine with this. It gave her unlimited amounts of free time to read about the new advancements in science and technology, when she wasn't forced to attend her mother's galas.

The annual Christmas Eve Gala was held every year in her family's off the beaten path mansion. It was always a beautiful event but it took so much energy out of everyone in attendance, Maura in particular. Her greatest desire was to be left alone but Constance Isles would not allow that. She was shamed that her only daughter had yet to marry. She threw Maura at every Tom, Dick, and Harry she could find when given the opportunity.

So, that night, Maura was decked out in her best dress. The gown she wore reached the floor and had a train. The blood red color of it contrasted her pale skin. The corset under the garment extenuated her small waist line, leaving not much to be desired. Her already voluptuous bosom was pushed high up. She feared that they would pop right out of her dress.

During the evening, Maura was the center of attention. There were about a dozen names on her dance card. She was barely able to keep up with the men her mother sent her way. Her second suitor was Richard Moses, the son of a wealthy business man. The song seemed to drag on longer than she hoped. Maura looked over his shoulder at the room. Her eyes found a dark haired woman.

This woman was beautiful, more beautiful than more herself. Her skin was nearly sheet white. Her eyes were lightening blue. She stared back with such intensity that Maura found herself dizzy. Jet black hair covered soft shoulders. The woman was a goddess. Maura was overcome with the urge to talk to her. She needed to know the name of the creature who almost literally took her breath away.

"Excuse me," She told her dance partner. She curtseyed and left him on the dance floor, confused and embarrassed. By the time she got off the floor, the woman was gone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw black hair zoom by. She followed the figure out into the cold of the night. Behind her, Constance called her name, but she ran into the woods.

Goose bumps formed on her arms as she walked, the light of the full moon guiding her path. She walked until she grew agitated. The woman was here, she could feel it.

"Who are you?" She yelled out, the echo of her voice blowing the wind.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do."

"And who are you? What gives you the right to demand something from me?" She did not know where the voice was coming from. She spun in circles. Every time it grew nearer, it moved further away. It wasn't possible. No one could move from one place to another so quickly. Her heart rated picked up.

"I am Maura Isles. My parents are-"

"I don't care about your parents. I only care about you."

"Tell me your name."

"Adele." The voice was directly behind her but when she turned it was gone.

"What do you want with me?"

"You're the one that followed me." The movement in the woods stopped. A dark figure stepped quickly in front of her, startling her. She stumbled backwards and tripped over a fallen branch. The figure advanced towards her fallen body. Maura scrambled to her feet and turned to run but found herself backed into a tree. Her curiosity was now lost. She wanted to return to her warm home and forget about her sorted adventure.

Adele pounced upon her cowering prey. Fear radiated from her body. The smell was sweet. She wanted a taste, just a small one. Under the fear was the smell of pure desire.

"You want me."

Maura was silent. She could not tell a lie. Her body physically prevented her from doing so. Her body was wedged between the tree and Adele. The proximity to the other woman turned out to be a problem. She did want her but very well couldn't tell her that. She looked up at opened lips. She wanted nothing more than to reach up and kiss them.

"There's no one around."

"There isn't, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong."

"No one will know."

Maura leaned in first and Adele met her halfway. The instant their lips, there was a spark of electricity between them. It was like nothing either had ever imagined. They pulled apart to look in each other's eyes. Maura felt no fear. She felt safe, in fact. She wrapped her arms around Adele's neck. She smiled and leaned into her body. Her fingers tangled in curly hair as the kiss deepened.

"Maura!" Her father called out from not far behind. Lanterns illuminated the darkness. "Stop!"

The sound of the firing of a gun rang out in the night. Adele fell to the floor, blood pooling in her shoulder. She reached, the pain she felt clear on her face, and dug her fingers into the wound. Maura dropped to the floor at her side.

"Don't, you'll bleed out." She gasped as Adele pulled the bullet from her shoulder. She was even more surprised when the entry wound began to close and the blood disappeared. Adele stood as if nothing happened. "What are you?"

Another shot was fired, this one hitting a tree behind them.

"There isn't much time. If you want to know, we have to go now!" She looked back and saw her father, raising his rifle a third time, this time pointed at Adele's head.

Did she want to leave this life? She wasn't happy but she wasn't ungrateful. Her family had given her everything money could buy. But the lack of affection from her parents in the end allowed her to make her final decision. She turned to Adele and nodded.

The dark haired woman smiled mischievously and grabbed her arm, throwing Maura over her back. Pale legs wrapped around her waist.

"You ready?"

"This is hardly a productive way of travel."

"That's what you think." Adele gave her a knowing smile and took off into the forest on foot. Her speed was not that of a human being. It was so much better. They moved at a speed of at least 100 miles per hour. Maura was unsure what to think of this. She pushed all conscious thoughts from her mind and leaned into Adele's shoulder, now fully healed.

"What are you?"

"Patience, young one."

They ran for 50 more miles until Adele came to a stop outside a gothic style mansion. Maura climbed off her back and took in her surroundings. It was now nearly pitch black, past midnight. The large structure gave off an eerie feeling. The gargoyles staring down at her sent a shiver down her spine.

They entered together, the large double wooden doors shutting behind them. Inside the structure, there was an entirely different story being told. The mixture of browns and reds and yellows was strangely inviting. Elaborate paintings lined the walls.

"What is this place?" Maura asked.

"Patience, young one." She looked at Adele's features and shook her head.

"I am certainly not old but you are clearly younger than me."

"That is where you are wrong, my dear." The voice bellowed from the top of a long stair case. It belonged to a woman, a red headed woman. She was small, under 5'. Her long hair was pulled up into an elegant bun. A green dress left nothing to be desired. "Adele is over 200 years old."

Maura laughed. "That's not possible."

"You haven't told her?"

"No, we came upon a problem before I get to telling her."

"Tell me what?"

"We're vampires."

Maura's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"She actually is. Let me explain." The woman came down the stairs and led them into a drawing room where tea waited for them. She explained everything to an oddly curious Maura. She saw questions plague the other woman's thoughts but decided to put them off until the next day.

"What is your name?" Maura asked.

"Sophie-Anne."

"How old are you?"

"769."

Maura seemed to be taking the new information in strides. She thought this over for a moment and compared it to everything she just learned.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

"You've been chosen, Maura."

"Chosen for what?"

"You've been chosen to be immortal."


	4. Chapter 4

Jane Rizzoli was born in 1976. She was the first child of Frank and Angela Rizzoli, a couple who resided in the blue collar Italian district of Boston. From the womb, there was something different about Jane. Growing up, she was more prone to playing sports with the neighborhood boys instead of having tea parties with the girls. Once she was past the chubby stage of child development, she grew into the athlete that all the boys envied. She was unusually faster and stronger than them. No one knew why. And if they did, they were not talking.

A week after her 15th birthday, she came home to find her 12 Year old brother Frankie with his head in the freezer, pulling out a bag of peas. He did not see his sister enter the kitchen. His lip was split and his eye black.

"Frankie, what the hell happened to you?" she asked, rushing to examine his face. He winced as her fingers came in contact with his bruised skin. He pushed her prying hands away.

"It's nothing, Jane. Drop it, please."

"No." Her anger grew as his eyes pleaded with her. ''The only thing I'm gonna drop is the person who did this. Who was it? Was it Dante Mason?"

Frankie shook his head.

"Was it Big Mike?''

Again, he shook his head,

"Was it Joey Grant?"

This time, there was no response. That was answer enough for Jane.

"It was Grant?" She paced angrily in front of him. "Who the hell does he think he is? I'm gonna kick his ass straight into next week."

The front door slammed and they both turned to face their mother. Angela Rizzoli looked at her children: Frankie with a black eye and Jane seconds from killing someone.

"Oh! What the heck happened?"

"Nothing, Ma." The Siblings said in unison, the response practiced over many years.

"Nothing? Frankie, you have a black eye and Janie looks like she's about to kill someone." She froze at her last statement. She looked at her eldest and signed. It was time. "Jane, go to your room, I need to speak with you. Now!"

The dark haired teenager looked at her mother strangely, but followed her directions. She sat on her pink canopy bed and stared at her ceiling fan. A few moments later, there was an apprehensive knock at her door.

"Janie?'' Her mother called tom behind the wooden door.

"Come in, Ma." She proceeded to walk into the room, stepping over various items on the floor. She sat next to her child. For once, she was at a loss for words. There was no good way to explain this to her daughter.

"Jane, you know you're a very special girl, right?"

''Yeah.''

"And, you know your body goes through certain charges..."

"Ma, I think it's a little late for the period talk," Jane pointed out sarcastically.

''Be serious, Jane. This is not the period talk." She said sternly,

"Is this the sex talk? Because that would be gross. I don't want to talk about sex, especially with my mother."

"Don't be such a prude. It is fine to talk about sex, but this is not that talk. Look, Jane, our family, we're different, we aren't like most people. You know how you and your brothers like to watch those movies about werewolves and witches and vampires? Well... there is no easy way to put it. Those things, they're real-There is some truth to those stories." When Angela recited no verbal recognition from Jane, she continued." Our ancestors, they were cursed. They were forced to turn into animals to protect the mortals that they hid among. Vampires, witches, werewolves, they're real. They live among normal people. They're businessmen and chefs and teachers and senators. Our family, we're werewolves. It is our responsibility to protect those who cannot protect themselves. We protect the existence of the supernatural from the human world. You're 15 now. The curse is activated when you turn 15. It is time you join your family and took your birth right. Frankie and Tommy don't know and they can't until the time is right. I know this is a lot but do you understand everything I've told you?''

Jane sat up in bed and stared at her mother. Angela tried to read her daughter's expression, but she'd long ago learned to school her emotions. Dark brown eyes wandered in thought.

"Ma, is this some sort of joke? You can't seriously want me to believe that werewolves and witches and vampires are real. ''Jane said finally, the pure shock in her voice evident. She is right, Angela admitted to herself. Her reaction was not far from Jane's when her mother told her all those years ago.

"You have to believe me, Jane. I'm telling you the truth. "She pleaded with her daughter.

Jane shook her head in disbelief and stood.

"I don't have time for all of your crazy right now, Ma. I'm going out. I'll be back for dinner. "With that said, Jane left the room and the house. Angela sighed. If only her daughter weren't stubborn as an ox.

Jane stormed down the street. She walked north for blocks until she was by the arcade. As she turned the corner, Joey Grant stepped out of the bodega. Her previous anger flared up again. Grant hadn't seen her yet.

"Yo, Grant, I got a bone to pick with you." The teenage boy turned at the sound of her voice. As soon as he connected a voice with a face, he dashed down the block, turning into next alley in the hope of losing her over the fence. Jane ran after him when she realized he was going to run. She caught up him faster than most girls would. Joey reached for the fence but she yanked the back of his shirt and pulled him to the ground. He managed to scramble to his feet as she gripped the front his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Let me go, Rizzoli!" He barked, wrestling unsuccessfully against her superior strength.

"Do you enjoy it?"

''What?''

''Beating the crap out of kids that are smaller than you.'' She seethed at the thought of her little brother. Grant would pay for what he did. No one messed with a Rizzoli and got away with it.

''Aw, Big Bad Rolly Polly Rizzoli has come to defend her bitch ass little brother." He mocked, even though he was in no position to. This only enraged her more.

''Don't play with me. Grant. I'll knock you in to next fucking week. Don't push me. Where is Frankie's money?" He stared her down in defiance. The shit eating grin on his face made her blood boil.

"Answer me.'' She slammed his back into the wall hard, his head hitting against the brick with a bang. The impact broke skin, bringing blood to the surface. The metal scent hit Jane hard. It smelt sweet. She smelt fear. The aroma was intoxicating. She leaned in and inhaled the scent. Joey looked at her like she was crazy.

"Let go of me, bitch!" He looked into her eyes and his blood pressure spike. Eyes black as night stared into his soul. What he saw was not human. It was something much worse. "What the fuck? What the hell are you?"

Unknown to Jane, she'd begun the process of her first transformation. It was the most painful transformation. Bones morphed and were altered to the first time. Sharp teeth grew in place of canines, incisors, and molars. Ears grew fort and pointed. Each transformation was different. For Jane, the thing that made her transform was anger and blood lust. There was no control in the process. It was as natural as it could get.

Joey moved as far from Jane as he could. She still blocked his path and he was too scared to climb the fence.

The echo of the snapping of her vertebra cursed him to empty his stomach onto the asphalt. She let out a soul shuttering wail. Her leg bones crunched, the bones breaking and reforming into the hind legs of a wolf.

Angela arrived just in time to catch her falling daughter. Jane was caught between her wolf and human form. Her legs were partially transformed; thick, black for covering ports of her body. The pain was no man. She breathed heavily in her uncurious state. Running her hands through Jane's black mane, she looked up at a terrified Joey Grant. The young man was scored out of his wit. "Go home, Joey. Don't repeat what happened here to anyone."She told him. He moved to run but Jane coming to distracted his exit.

"Ma, what's happening to me?" She asked weakly. Her vision was blurred but she flinched when she raised her hands and found huge, sharp claws. "Were you telling the truth?"

''I was, baby. You're a were." Angela told her daughter softly, taking the whimpering were-child in her arms.

Joey watched the exchange between mother and daughter. He was scared and confused. When he heard the word "were," his mind pieced together everything.

"You're a werewolf, Rizzoli'? That's rich. Just wait until everyone hears that Rolly Polly Rizzoli is a dirty mutt. ''He sneered, intent on kicking her when she was down. The sound of Grant's voice caused the beast inside of Jane to flare up. She pulled away from her mother and pounced on Joey. His back hit the wall. Leaning in, face-to-face, she barred two rows of sharp teeth. A low, predatory growl rounded up the back of her throat. Joey shut his eyes tight.

"What's wrong, Grant? Not so high and mighty any more, are you?" She leered. She raised a black paw to his face, tall talons breaking the flesh of his neck. She inhaled the smell of freshly drawn blood. She moved to grab his neck but a more powerful strength took her hand.

''Don't, Jane. He's not worth it." Her mother's soothing voice cooed. Her mother gave off an air of strength and power that she'd never realized existed. Her mother seemed like a different woman to her right now. She let him go as he dropped to the ground in a sniveling pile of crap. "I need you to calm down. You need to stop your transformation.'' The sound of mother's voice has more of an affect than most people realize. It is one of the first sounds you hear in the womb. It is your safe place. The affect it has on a new wolf is profound and not fully understood.

Jane did as she was told, not wanting to test the waters of her new found information just yet. Slowly, she paced her breathing and forced her heart to slow. Her body returned to normal after moments of pain where her bones reverted back to their human state. She looked at her mother expectantly. Her eyes were tired and scared. It was only the beginning for her. Angela sighed.

"Let's go home, honey."


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning. The light of the Sun escaped through the curtains of the light colored room. The exposed parts of her skin burned and singed. She yelped and rolled off the bed. She laid on to the hard wood floor. She grabbed at her injured ankles, only to find that they were perfectly fine.

"You're not going to find anything wrong.'' A voice told her. She looked up and saw a familiar face in the doorway. "Don't worry. Being immortal takes some getting used to. I was the same way." In Adele's hand was a glass of a red liquid.

"Is that blood?"

"It is. You need to drink it. Your body is weaker because it had to repair from your little stint with the sun.'' She sat down next to Maura on the floor and handed her the glass. The blonde woman brought the glass to her nose and scoffed.

"You expect me to drink this?"

"I can assure you, it is not as bad as you think it is. It is an acquired taste, but I can promise you that you will be rewarded handsomely. "She Smiled coyly and kissed Maura behind the ear. The younger woman giggled and held her nose. The liquid hit the back of her throat and her body quivered. Was it because the blood was a relief to her body or because she was reacting to Adele's hand cupping her breast? She did not know or care. "If you do not finish it, I won't be able to reward you for good behavior."

''Can I be rewarded for bad behavior?'' In her arousal and drinking of blood, two sharp fangs came from her canines. The sight of the extremely attractive woman in all of her new turn glory was enough to make her come alone right there. The young vamp re-straddled her waist and began kissing down her neck.

"Maura," She moaned as cold hand buttoned her blouse. If her nipples weren't already erect, the feeling of Maura's cold fingers playing with the rosy buds would have made them. ''Are you sure you've never done this before?"

''The chances of my having been with a woman in our society are statically improbable."

"Even your facts are sexy." Maura leaned down and kissed her, her tongue begging for entrance. She pressed their clothed centers together before cupping the woman's throbbing sex. Adele bucked at the contact, her chest heaving.

"You're so wet." Maura was on a power trip. Her new life status boosted her confidence 10 fold. No one thought the introverted scholar would ride top. And, yet, here she was, teasing a woman 300 years+ older than her. The dominance was a turn on. The arousal and recently consumed blood was enough to ignite Maura's blood lust. She kissed her neck until she found a throbbing vein. Her fangs broke skin and they both moaned in pleasure.

"Baby, you taste so good." Maura whispered huskily as she sucked at the spilled blood.

Adele came to the sound of her lover's voice. Seeing Adele fall over the edge made Maura come as well. They lay on the floor in all their glory together, panting as they came down from their highs.

''That may have been one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had, fully clothed."

"I'm glad I could oblige."

They were enjoying each other's presence. Adele leaned over and kissed Maura. She stood and moved in front of the window, her partially opened blouse revealing two pale breasts Maura peeked her head over to the bed, cautious of the sunlight that still poured through.

"How are you not affected by the Sun?" She asked, her natural curiosity glowing.

''It comes with age, dear."

"How old are you, exactly?"

"I am a little over 600 years old.''

"Oh. ''Adele closed the curtains, blocking all Sun. Maura stood and walked to her safely. Taking the significantly older woman in her arms, she kissed the side of her head. ''You look pretty damn good for 600+."

''Thank you. And so will you in 600 years,"

''I can't wait."

They went back to bed and laid in each other arms. Beyond getting up to get blood and making love, they did nothing until the sunset. They talked about life, growing up, the future. Their connection was strong and solid. The comfort they felt together was astounding.

Adele traced circles on Maura's back. She sighed, content that she'd made the right choice.

"Get up.'' She said suddenly.

''What? Why?"

''I'll explain later, just do it. "Adele rushed her into dressing and heading downstairs. Neither donned outer ware; it was not necessary.

"Adele, where are we going?" She asked for the fifth time, stepping out into the night.

"We're going to the city."

"At this hour?''

"When else am I going to teach you how to feed?"

''Feed?"

"Maura, dear, you're a vampire. Blood is not readily available in the real world as it is here. You need to learn how to hurt."

"Like, hunt people?"

"Yes."

"'But I don't want to hurt anyone."

"If you do it right, you won't."

The young blonde was still resistant. Adele put two hands on her waist and held her close.

"Do not fret. I'll be there every step of the way. "She kissed pouting lips tenderly."And who knows? Maybe you will get something out of this when you get back."

"What makes you think the way to my heart is through sex!"

''If it wasn't, would you cheeks be bright red."

"How can you tell? It's so dark.''

''You have much to learn, _Mon Petit Vampyre_." She pulled Maura onto her back. She yelped and held on tight. They cut through the woods, their eyes slowly adjusting to the pitch blackness. They stopped just outskirts of town. ''Time for your first lesson."

Adele and Maura walked into the section of town with small shops, rest wants, and bars. There was movement inside the establishments. A man stumbled from inside the corner pub and fell at their feet. The liquor on his breath hit them hard.

"First lesson, never drink from a drunkard. Their blood is laced with alcohol and can be dangerous. But if you want to get a little drunk, I suggest drinking from a woman. They tend to stick to wine and their blood is sweeter.''

''Okay."

"We can't die from any of the diseases humans' contract. They're hell on our bodies, though. We get the diseases but our bodies are able to fight them off. It takes a lot out of us and requires that we drink more blood."

"Okay."

Another man walked out of the pub, less intoxicated than the last man. He spotted the two beautiful women together.

''Good evening, ladies," He looked them up and down, setting his eyes on Maura. "May I introduce myself? My name is the Fourth."

"What a pleasure." Maura said, curtseying respectfully, Adele scoffed at him. He noted the action, or lack of.

"You two ladies look _ravishing_ tonight. Might I inquire your destination?"

"That is none of your concern, Mr. Kingsley. We'll be on our way now.'' Adele said curtly, taking Maura's hand and pulling her away.

Aggravated that he was being blown off, he grabbed Maura's wrist and pulled her. Adele stepped between them and stood in his face.

''Let the lady go. "She growled. He returned with a glare.

"What are you going to do about it, whore?" He pulled Maura to his chest. Unsure what to do, she stood frozen in his arms. Adele saw this and her anger tripled. She twisted Vincent's wrist. He tried to pull away from her but he could not move. She tightened her grip and he grunted in pain, releasing Maura.

"Another rule to remember, Maura, darkness is your friend. It is best to hunt in dark allies or at night. Also, you will almost always be stronger than them. They can only try to hurt you. They will never succeed. You also have the ability to control their minds. There is a part of their brain that humans don't use; we can tap into that part." Vincent stood and walked into the nearest alley in a sort of daze. His eyes were blank, completely devoid of all thought or emotion. He stood at attention. "And just like that, you have dinner."

''How do I control his mind?"

''My dear, that is a skill for another night. Come, let's go find a real meal."

"By 'real', do you mean blood or food? And what will happen to Mr. Kingsley?''

''Both. And Mr. Kingsley will snap out of his trance in a few moments, only remember that he was rejected by two beautiful women."

''You're wicked."

''I know."

They walked through the town, not really interested in food. They turned on to a dark road and came across a young man walking alone.

"You also can catch your food with the use of your feminine wiles and some good ol' flirting. Go try it." Adele slinked into the darkness and watched.

Maura (usually strolled down the road, 'accidentally' bumping into the man and causing his brief case to fall and explode.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." She gushed, bending down to pick up his things.

"Don't worry, I should have been looking where I was walking. ''He looked up into her eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Elias Jackson."

''Maura Isles."

"Isles? Do you have any relation to the North Boston Isles'?"

"I do not know much about my family. I am adopted."

"I am sorry to hear that. Look, I am going to have a drink at a friend's house. I would be remiss to not invite such a beautiful woman."

Adele watched from a distance. She prayed the young immortal would use her discretion and politely turn the gentleman down. A new turn word not be able to handle a room full of beating hearts, unfortunately, she had other plans. She and Elias walked down one block to a quite large house. Something felt wrong. She did not trust Elias, but she had no way to let Maura know that. So, she found the windows to the sunroom in the house and faded back into the darkness.

The men and women in the room were well dressed, old money perhaps. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everyone drank and had a good time. That was until another couple arrived. Adele's heart stopped. Maura was the last in the room to greet the new comers. Her own shock was evident.

''Mother, Father." She Said once she'd found her voice. Her eyes darted between David and Constance Isles.

"Maura, darling, where have you been? We thought we'd never see you again. "Her mother said, more emotional at the sudden appearance of her daughter that she had her entire life.

''I'm sorry-"

''Sorry? You ungrateful little child. We take you in and give you everything and this is how you repay us? "Her father bellowed, clearly not feeling the same sentiment as her mother. He was furious. For all he cared, she was just some orphan. He didn't want her in the first place. Has his wife not been overcome with the desire to have a child she could not birth herself, they would not be here.

"It might be wise if we move this to a more private setting." Her mother suggested, already preparing to apologize for her husband's outburst which would surely stain their reputation.

The night felt nice on Maura's bare skin. It calmed her. This was not what she expected when she stepped out of the house. The chances of seeing her parents were astronomical. But, here she was.

As soon as they stepped at onto the street, she saw her father raise his hand to strike her. She flinched as she waited for an impact that never came. Adele stood, clutching his wrist.

''What the hell?"

"Don't you dare raise a hard to her!"She released him and turned to Maura." Let's go home.''

"Maura,'' Her mother called after her.

"Don't worry, Mother. I'm fine. '' She felt a new spark with her mother. Maybe it was the thought of having lost her child, adopted a not that struck a chord with Constance.

"Please, don't go."

''I have to."

"Wait, you're with a woman? That's a sin. You're going to burn in eternal flames for your sin." Her father sneered.

''And you'll be right there with us, you heartless bastard." Adele replied. They turned to leave. Neither saw David Isles pull a gun from his trousers. Only Constance did. Maternal instinct kicked in and She stepped in front of the barrel. A shot rang at and her body collapsed on the ground.

"Mother!" Maura rushed to her mother's side. She put pressure on the wound. It was not good. Blood seeped through the wound onto the pavement. Mama's knees were blooded. She surpassed the smell of blood and focused on saving her mother. She knew there was not much she could do but that didn't stop her from trying. She turned to Adele, her voiced laced with fear. ''Help. What can I do?"

''There isn't much. I'm sorry, love.''

''I can't lose her. I just can't. ''Mama pleaded and then it hit her. "Can't I turn her like you did me?"

Adele sighed. ''Yon very well could but the chances of her surviving are slim.''

"It's better than nothing, right?"

"I guess,"

"Okay, then. Tell me what to do."

"She has to ingest your blood."

"Blood? What are you talking about?" An angry and confused David Isles questioned. He moved to take his wife in his arms but Maura shoved him unnaturally hard and bared her fangs at him. He stumbled back in fear. "You're a monster."

"No, father, you are. This is your fault." She said, biting into her wrist. She pressed her wrist to her mother's mouth. Blood poured down the unconscious woman's threat. Before their eyes, the bullets in her chest were pushed from her body.

''It's working. We must leave. "Adele told her, picking Constance up carefully. Maura turned and looked at her father one last time.

''See you in hell.''

They returned to the house and tied Constance to one of the guest beds. The turn was a painful process and self-harm was not uncommon. All precautions needed to be taken. Once that was done, Adele bought a glass of blood to her exhausted lover, sitting diligently at her mother's bedside.

''I'm sorry.'' She said.

''There is nothing for you to be sorry about. Things happen. It is just best to allow things to progress naturally. I have no regrets. "She sat in Adele is arms and made herself comfortable. She kissed her lover's cheek.

"I knew there was something special about you. Who knew what I saw was trouble following you?" That made the young woman giggle. She yawned and snuggled closer. "Sleep, _Mon Petit Vampyre_, the world has great things for you."


	6. Chapter 6

They stared at each other, neither breaking eye contact. It would be a personal loss to back down from the challenge. The silence in the room was immeasurable. The only sound was the beating of their hearts and the inhaling and exhaling of oxygen.

"You can't win."

"Yes, I can."

"You won't."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm your mother. We know these things."

"You're wrong."  
>"I'm not, Jane. I know you."<p>

Angela sat stone-faced, staring deep into the eyes of her daughter. The young were held back tears that threatened to break. Her body shook violently. She couldn't hold any long. Her resolve broke and her eyes blinked and watered.

"Damn it." She cursed.'' I was so close."

''It takes practice, sweetie."

Jane growled at her mother. Angela knew it would be like this. Her daughter was short-tempered and impatient; a product of her heritage, perhaps. She was not always the easiest student but these were things she needed to learn.

"Can we go out?"

"Sure."

They walked together to the park in the back buy. It was late, so the only people they chanced seeing were the homeless guys sleeping on the park benches. They walked deep into the wooded area and discarded of their close in a small niche in a tree. A young Jane hid behind an oak tree in her birthday suit.

"Oh, Janie. Come out." Her mother called. She groaned and stepped out. Jane shyly covered her female parts. Angela chuckled at her. "There is nothing that I haven't seen before. There is no need to be shy."

"Okay, ma. I get it. Can we get this over with?''

"You remember what I told you?"

"Yeah."

"Then, go ahead."

It was not until now did Jane feel the pressure. Bringing the change was difficult to any new pup. It was painful.

Jane took a deep breath, pushing all negative thoughts from her head. She centered herself. The blood of her ancestors flowed though her. She felt their power and their strength in her veins.

A ferocious growl rolled out her throat as sharp teeth grew from pink gums. Her jaw expanded and thick black fur replaced olive toned skin. Her rib cage cracked and pulled apart. The sound of breaking bone echoed in the night. Her hind legs reformed. After a few more moments of pain, the change was finally done.

It felt good to change. It felt good to be able to put human life aside and just live freely.

Jane did not see her mother. She assumed she'd taken off already. She dashed on all fours through the forest. The wind blew though her fur.

She smelt everything. The birds in the trees. The fresh animal droppings. Jane ran to the lake. She did not see her mother. Movement across the water got her attention.

Angela was in a net, in wolf form, being carried off by two men. Jane ran the circumference of the water and tried to catch up with her mother's kidnappers.

As her paws touched the moist earth, a net popped up and closed around her. She jumped from the trap before it could close around her. She resumed chase. Once again, she was close, until something stabbed her in the neck. She fell to the ground and was shrouded by darkness.

When she came to, she was in her human form, a white cloth wrapped around her body.

''Jane? Are you awake." She tried to sit up but was overcome with nuns in. Her stomach emptied its contents on the ground. ''Baby, talk to me.'' She moaned, collapsing on the ground. She rolled towards the direction of the voice.

''Ma?"

"I'm here, baby-girl." Mother and daughter were separated by thick metal bars.

"Where are we?"

''I don't know, sweetie, but it does not look good.'' She reached through the bars and found her daughter's sweaty palm. ''Whatever they injected you with did a number on you. Take deep breaths and it'll pass."

Jane did as she was told. She counted her breaths. Soon, the nausea in passed until she felt fine. Both women sat up as the only door in the cold room opened. A man, maybe 6' 2, walked in and handed both women clothes; Jane was given a sports bra and gi bottoms. Angela had a track suit.

"Who are you?" Jane yelled. Her hands gripped the metal bars as she demanded information. He laughed at her. As he moved closer, she spit at his feet.

"Behave, dyke."

"Don't you dare-"Angela began, ready to lay into him in defense of her daughter. She forgot that Jane could hold her own.

"Why don't you come say it to my face, you pussy?" She sneered. Jane was smart. She was one of the few females in their pack and the only one that should dominant characteristics. She knew how to piss a guy off. She sent a silent prayer that her mother wouldn't remember any of what she was about to say. ''Are you jealous that I can make a girl come before you even get it up?"

She ignored Angela's audible gasp and stared her captors in the eye. He shifted uncomfortably. Sweat collected on his brow. It was like she was staring deep into his soul. She knew his greatest fears, in his hopes and dreams. He feared her.

"Look away, Pet. You are not strong enough to fight her."

A dark haired woman stepped into the room. The leather suit she wore Clung to her body, bring attention to her female assets. She was gifted in many ways. Piercing green eyes scanned the room.

''Take the mother."

''No. Don't you dare touch her, you piece of crap!" Jane yelled as the man pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked Angela's cage. She struggled but was powerless.

"Janie, don't worry. I'll be fine.'' She told her daughter in hopes of calming her as she was pulled from the room into a pit of darkness.

"No harm will be brought to her." The mystery woman told.

''You better hope the same applies to you." Jane spat venomously.

''You're a feisty one. Marcus will like you. Joey was right. "She walked to Jane and stood in front of her cage. ''If you behave, I will take you to where you want to be."

"Why Should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your last chance for survival."

"What's going to happen?"

''You, my dear, are a dominant. There is only a female dominant every few hundred years. You are a threat to the males. They want to challenge you and they have. They've nominated a fighter; Joey Grant. If he wins, you will be killed. If you win, he will be exiled by his peers.''

''Killing is a bit harsh, isn't it?"

''It is, but I don't make the rules. Do you accept their challenge?''

''Yeah, Grant can't beat me.''

''I would not underestimate your opponent. Werewolves have many tricks up their fur.'' She unlocked the cage and ushered June out. Jane nodded a silent thanks,

''What's your name?

"Lynx."

"Well, thanks, Lynx."

''No problem. Consider it my good deed for the century."

"Saving me?"

"saving the world."

Lynx did not elaborate. They walked along a dark corridor together. Far ahead was a illuminated room. It was like a Stadium. A secret, underground stadium. Dispersed wand the room where men and women of various ages. Their attention turned to Jane as she walked in the room. The collective gasps of the room startled Jane. She tried to shy away from the attention but could not. A tall man stood in the center of the room. His posture and attitude exuded power. It was clear that this man was in charge.

"Have the terms been explained?"

"Yes, master.'' Lynx responded to him. He dismissed him her, and she moved to sit in the stands. He turned to Jane.

"State your name."

"Jane Rizzoli''

"Age.''

''17."

"Let the record reflect that the Challenge is within the age of consent." He spoke to the crowd. "Bring the Challenger."

From another entryway, stepped Joey Grant. He wore bottoms similar to Jane. He was more built than she remembered him. He was ripped. The sweat pants he wore in school hid his muscles well. No one would suspect that he could bench press 300 pounds.

''The rules are as follows: either opponents can forfeit at any point. If Jane wins, Grant will be permanently exiled from our clan. If Joey wins, Jane will be sentenced to death. Have you both heard and understood the terms of this match?"

''Yes.''

"Yeah.''

"Please shake hands and move to the opposite sides of the stadium."

Joey offered his hand and JaNe took it.

"Ready to die, dyke?"

"Be careful, Grant. Wouldn't want any of my gayness to rub off on you." He scoffed and walked to his corner. Jane walked to her corner and stood.

"You may begin.''

June stood still as Grant inched towards her. She was taller and thinner. He was small and bulky. Her speed would be her greatest asset in this fight. When he was 10 feet away, he charged at her and she stepped away from him. She'd fought him before. He thought with his dick and not his brain. His moves were unsteady and poorly planned. He came at her again, grabbing at her waist, effectively pulling her to the ground. She rolled away from him and stood up'

''That the best you can do?" She taunted. He stepped towards her again. She stood in a defensive position that all karate teachers taught. Her left leg was in the front and her right leg in the back. Her hands heed, her left protecting her face and her right protecting her body. He threw a pinch at her face and she blocked, her fist driving into his exposed kidneys. He double over and she brought her knee to his face, breaking his nose.

"You bitch." He groaned, holding his nose.

''Forfeit, Joey,"

"Never,'' His bloody hand reached for her face and she grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back.

"I don't want to hurt you. Give it up. You were never a match for me."

"Burn in hell, Rizzoli," He kicked backwards and knocked her to the ground. He pounced on her body and punched at her face. He landed heavy blow on her cheek. She felt her cheekbones break. She found her bearings and head butted him. He fell backwards and she kicked him in the groin. While he was holding himself, she pinched his shoulder nerve and knocked him unconscious.

The crowd was silent for a moment. They waited for him to get back up but he was out cold. The women roared in applause. The men were not happy with the outcome.

"Jane Rizzoli has been chosen. She will take her place as-"

''Wait!" A voice yelled out from the crowd. From the middle of the stadium rose a man. He was over 6' in height, 250 pounds of pure muscle, and one scary ass dude. Jane crossed her fingers that he did not challenge her. Lynx came and stood beside her.

''Who is that?" Jane whispered to her. The woman turned to her, shocked.

"How do you not know who that is? That is the Oracle."

"Like predicts the future Oracle?''

''Yes, Jane. And I foresee great things you. ''The man said, suddenly appearing in front of her. She jumped back and stared wide eyed at him.

''Like what kind of great things?"

''That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Yippee.''


	7. Chapter 7

Maura sat in the Dirty Robber, the local cup bar, across from Jane. They each nursed different drinks: Jane, a beer and Maura, a glass of wine. Their conversation was minimal. They just enjoyed each other's presence. Little did they know their thoughts were on the same topic: Does she like me?

Their attraction for each other was hard to miss. Everyone around them saw it and knew they were meant for each other. It was their secrets that made coming clean about their feelings hard. Neither would recover from rejection. So, here they were.

"I'm going to the bar to get another glass of wine, would you like anything?" Maura asked, standing from their booth and smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"No, thanks." Jane told her.

Maura nodded and walked across the room to the bar. She waited patiently after ordering her wine. She leaned on the counter and looked around the room. Her eyes found Jane. Across from her was a dark haired woman with flaming red tips at the ends of her hair. She groaned inwardly when she realized who it was that was interrupting her evening. She took her glass when her order was ready and walked back to the bat table.

"Maura,'' Jane exclaimed brightly, though somewhat uncomfortably, when the saw her friend returning.

"Hello, Maura." The intruder greeted, smiling at the blonde woman.

''Adele, what are you doing here?"

"I can't come visit my dear friend?"

"We had dinner last night."

"Why the opposition to my presence? I just wanted to meet the Jane Rizzoli I've heard so much about." she replied innocently. Maura signed as Jane's eyes grew wide. This would be a long night.

"I didn't know you told people about me." Jane Smiled invitingly. Maura took a seat next to Jane as she halfheartedly called the waitress over. She took a long sip of wine and decided to order something stronger.

"She speaks very highly of you, Detective." Maura shot her friend a glare, hoping that would deter her from putting her on the spot.

''Two Shots of vodka, please." She ordered.

"Whoa, Maur." Jane commented, never having seen her friend drinking anything other than her fancy wines.

"In need of a little liquid courage, dear?" Her friend asked coyly. She laughed when the M.E. shot her a deadly glare. She turned to the dark haired woman seated across from her. "So, Jane, tell me about yourself.''

"There's not much to tell. I'm a detective for the BPD, I'm friends with Maura and I have a dog. There is not much else to say." Jane told her, somewhat self-consciously.

''There has got to be more. Maura is so tickled pink by you and I want to know why." Adele baited.

"You're tickled pink by me?" Jane asked the blond blushing furiously. Maura thought for a moment before responding.

"'You are more amazing than you give yourself credit for, Jane." She said sweetly.

"I don't know what to say to that you're pretty amazing yourself, Maur." The blonde woman tried to hide the blush creeping up her neck. She was not used to being complimented about anything beyond her intellectual accomplishments. Jane smiled warmly at her and she returned the gesture shyly.

Adele saw this exchange and she felt an unusual warmness in her heart. She was not sure what it was at first. Later on, she realized it was hope that she felt. Hope that she could one day have what her best friend had found. The two women she sat with truly loved each other. Anyone could see it. Well, except for the two of them. Over 500 years of life, Maura was one of the first people she allowed to get close to her heart. She loved her like a sister. And now she felt that she was losing her. She wasn't but that is what it felt like. She had her heart not long after she was first turned. From there, she kept her heart closed. It was not until she came across a beautiful blonde, did her ice cold heart begin to melt. She saw the woman's beauty and grace and intelligence, when the people of the time only saw her money. So, she gave her a chance. She gave the woman the opportunity to be great. Women couldn't do much of anything. Over 100 years later, women were able to be surgeons and police officers and lawyers. It would be a travesty to allow someone with such potential, such talent to die before she had the ability to make a difference in the world. Now, Maura was doing she loved in helping the families of victims find closure after their loved one had been suddenly ripped from the world by another human being. And in doing this, she found love.

This was more than just a crush. It was full blown love. Their eyes lit up when they looked at each other. She'd seen Maura happy but this was a whole other level. She was happy for her but envied Jane in a way. Adele noticed that Maura began spending less time with her, choosing to spend time with Jane. She was losing her friend but at least it was to someone that would love her.

"So, Adele, how long have you know Maura?" Jane asked her curiously.

Adele was not sure of what Jane knew about Maura and what she did not, so she played it simple.

"We met through mutual acquaintances many years ago."

"Many years ago? Does that mean you have embarrassing stories about her?" She asked playfully. Maura groaned.

"While I still have a shred of dignity, I ask you to keep these stories to a minimum. " She said, knowing she would not be able to stop the story telling all together.

"Don't worry. I will not embarrass you too much." Her friend told her. Adele searched in her mind for a story that would best serve her purpose. Jane looked at her expectedly. "I'm thinking, give me a moment." The waitress came and set two shots down in front of Maura. She inhaled and picked up the first glass. She took it to the head like a pro.

"Whoa, you've got some serious skill. You do this often?"

"Maura only drinks Vodka when I'm around and she knows I'm about to do something shit eating crazy. The less she remembers in the morning the better." She laughed at her friend's expense. "So, back to this story. So, there was this woman. Tall, dark and very beautiful… kind of like you. Her name was Shane. We were at a bar in the city. Everyone was out having fun, or really looking to have fun. Maura decides she is going to take this woman home with her. As you may know, Maura is not the most promiscuous person there is but every now and again, she has her moments. So, she takes this girl home.''

"Oh god. Not this story! Anything but this story! "Maura pleaded.

"No, go on, Adele." Jane encouraged. She was beyond curious now. She was craving to know what happened that got the usually refined and composed woman in such a tizzy.

"Long story short: Maura comes and yells someone else's name. Can you believe it?"

Jane looked over at her friend. Up until now, she was unaware that Maura was a lesbian. She always assumed that the highly attractive woman was straight. Looks like she was wrong,

''I know that look. Don't worry, dear. Maura swore off men years ago after Ian. Though she was quick to jump back into his arms when he visited last month.''

"I'm done with Ian. He is a criminal and very unreliable." Maura said, pleased to see that Jane had yet to piece together her and Shane's name. She sat up in the booth, having full recovered from Adele's story telling.

"Admit it: he was really good in bed."

"While that is true, you get bored with the same thing after a while." She looked Over at Jane. She knew this topic of conversation made the shy woman uncomfortable. She looked down at her watch. "Well, will you look at the time? We're on call tomorrow. We should be going, Jane."

Adele scoffed at her beginner's level diversion tactic. Maura pulled Jane to her feet.

''Adele, dear, are we still on far shopping this weekend?"

"Do you have anything better to do?"

''No, I was just checking."

''When have you ever known none to flake on you?"

''There's that time in 18... Never mind. You have canceled on me before."

"With good reason."

"So you say."

Adele stood and held her hard art to Jane who was deep in thought.

''It was nice meeting you. Jane. If you ever want to hang or hear more stories, just let me know."

"Yeah, same."

Adele watched the two women leave together, arm-in-arm. She pulled at a disposable w-n phone and dialed the any number saved in the device.

''Mission accomplished. "She hummed a response to the person on the other line. She said "yes" and with that, she crushed the phone in her hand and dumped the debris in the trash.'' You are something special, Maura."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane sat at her desk, unclipping the 200 pack of paper clips she'd spent the last hour clipping together. Her partner sat at his own desk, staring at the ceiling. Korsack sat with headphones on, watching cute animal videos.

It was a quiet week in Boston. No murders had been reported, no bodies had been found. Everyone finished backlogged paper work. There were no available cold cases to work on.

Jane's ears perked up at the sound of the elevator opening but she did not look up. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

The person was sweet smelling. They were very feminine. Under the honeysuckle smell of the mystery visitor was the blatant smell of wet dog. She grimaced and wrinkled her nose.

"Now, Jane, I can't smell that bad." Jane whipped around and found Lynx staring back at her with a sly smile. She stood with a full smile and hugged the older woman.

"You haven't aged a bit, have you?" Jane asked her friend.

''It's a price I have to pay, not that I mind." The leather clad woman told her. Lynx was undeniably an attractive woman. Her fine bust and curvaceous body attracted attention from both men and women. All eyes on the room were on the two females. Frost and Korsack were almost drooling.

"No wonder you two are still single. Maybe if you treated a lady right, you could get them to go on a second date." Jane told the two men. They did not respond to her. Their eyes glazed over and they stared blankly. They were in a trance. She turned to lynx and raised an eyebrow. ''Lynx?''

''Yes?''

"Fix them."

The woman groaned, ''Fine. Meanie."

"Who know you could be such a child?" Jane said as Lynx released them from her hold. It was not well known that werewolves had minor abilities to hypnotize humans. Most weres did not use the ability often, but it was fun to mess with humans every now and again.

"Jane, who's this?" Frost asked, turning on his charm. He stood to greet the Lynx. His smile was inviting. He straightened his back to appear taller but Jane and Lynx were both taller than him.

"Hi, I'm Lynx."

"Barry Frost." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother, Casanova. She plays for the other team. "Disappointment flashed in his eyes. He remained courteous and then returned to his desk to sulk. ''Why does this always happen to you?"

''What happens to him?" lynx asked.

"Every woman he tries to charm turns out to be gay, married, or not interested."

Lynx sent him sad, puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry. If I weren't so gay, I'd flip just so I could see your face for one night. ''He laughed and waved her off. ''Who else has turned you down?''

"Well, there's you and Jane."

"Jane? Are you blind? Jane is one of the butchest lesbians I know. ''Lynx said, moving to perch on the edge of Jane's desk. The dark haired detective glared at her and sunk into her chair. ''Who else?"

"Doctor Isles." The name set off bells in Lynx's head.

"Doctor Maura Isles?" Lynx asked. Frost nodded. She turned to her friend and asked "The same Maura Isles that you're been spending time with instead of me?"

"Lynx, I can't spend time with you because you've been in London for the last two years."

''I'm sure you could have figured something or some way to come visit me. I've know you to be very resourceful."

"Hmm, well speak of the devil,''

From the elevator came a blonde woman too beautiful for words. Maura Isles could have easily been the hottest person in the room, even with Lynx and Jane in their individual glory. Long, curly hair cascaded past her shoulders. Her facial features were soft, honest. Her eyes hazel, calculating. She walked, strutted being a better word, with a seductive sway in her hips. All the eyes in the room fell on her, Jane especially.

''Hey, Maura."

"Hey, doc."

"Hello, Doctor Isles."

Everyone in the room greeted the doctor, except Lynx. She studied the woman, sensing something was off about her. On the outside, she appeared normal, but there was a hint of something in her. She felt drawn to her for some reason but repealed at the same time.

"Hi, Doctor Maura Isles."

"I know who you are, dear. You're the beautiful doctor that has been stealing all of Jane's time from me. I'm Lynx. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.''

''The pleasure is all mine. Now, tell me, how do you know Jane?" the polite doctor asked out of pure curiosity. She tilted her head innocently as the waited for her answer.

"Jane and I go way back. We met when she was 17.'' Lynx Said nostalgically. ''She was young and innocent then, I remember."

''Let's not start story time, Lynx. Did you need something, Maura?'' Jane interrupted, clearly not alright the direction that Lynx was taking in conversation.

"Oh," Maura said, remembering her original intention for traveling upstairs." I was going to ask if you wanted to go to lunch."

"Yeah, sure. Do you mind if Lynx joins us?" Jane asked, eyes darting between the two women, looking for a hint that this outing was not a good idea. Both women looked at her with loving eyes"

"I see no reason not to. I'd like to learn more about the good doctor. ''Lynx said offering her arm in a gentlemanly manor, as if they'd been longtime friends. Maura took the woman's arm and they walked to the elevator bay together.

Jane groaned inwardly. She did not foresee this ending well for her. Her best friend and sort of ex did not need to become friends.

She flipped off a laughing frost as she raced out the door, badge, gun, and jacket in hand.

After a few moments of trying to decide Where to eat, they ended up choosing a small Italian restaurant a few blocks away. It was Lynx's suggestion. She swore that the food was divine. They drove together in Jane's car.

The outside of the eatery proved it was as hole-in-the-wall as Lynx claimed. If you were just driving by, you wouldn't notice it. It was simple, homey. Lynx entered first and spoke in hushed tones to the Maître. June eyed her suspiciously. There was something about this whole thing that felt off. Lynx didn't Show up unless something was up. The maître sat them in a quiet table in the back. He gave them menus and slipped through a dark room.

Jane Looked at Lynx over her menu.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

''No reason, yet."

"You're so much more suspicious. What happen to the June that jumped into something without considering the consequences! I liked her more.''

Maura chuckled bitterly. "Oh, that Jane still exists. No doubt about that," Jane looked at her friend with sad eyes. It would do nothing if she apologized again. This was a matter they needed to handle properly. And that could not happen with lynx sitting across from them.

''Are you going to explain what she means, Jane, or am I going to have to ask her myself? I would rather not because I can tell she is upset by it." Lynx asked, narrowing her eyes at the dark haired detective, Jane sunk deeper into her seat, praying that she would disappear into nothing.

"A few months ago-"She began hesitantly,

"A few months ago, Jane shot herself, "Maura interrupted, her voice cold and distant.

"Wait, what?" lynx gasped.

"Long story short: Jane shot herself to kill a dirty cop who was holding her hostage. Rather than wait for S. W. A.T to get a clean shot, she took the matter into her own hands and shot herself." Maura said angrily.

"Maura-''

"Don't 'Maura' me, Jane Rizzoli. I sat at your bedside for 3 days, not knowing if you'd ever wake up. Do you understand what that is like?"

''I'm sorry. Frankie-"

"Was fine,''

''I didn't know that."

"That is no excuse. What you did was irresponsible. You can't change what happened. Stop apologizing; I am tired of hearing that you're sorry. If you truly cared about me, you would have waited for help."

"I do care, Maura."

"If you cared Jane, you would know that I relive that day every time I close my eyes. I call your name as the gun goes off. The paramedic tells me there is nothing they can do. I try to save you but I can't. Your blood is on my hands." Hearing the pain in her friend's voice, June reached far Maura, but the blonde doctor slide out of her reach and stood. ''Don't, Jane."

"Maura let me explain."

"Lynx, I'm sorry if my outburst has ruined your visit. I would really like to get to know you. "Maura picked up her purse and pulled out her card. She Scribbled down her home number and handed the card to lynx. ''If you are still in town in the next few days, give me a call."

She left without another word. Jane wailed, expecting her to come back.

Dammit." She got up quickly and began to run after her friend. ''I'll call you later."

''You better, Jane Rizzoli." She yelled to Jane's back.

Jane was alone on the street. She saw a blonde figure turn down a dark corner.

''Maura!"

She turned the corner and found the doctor leaning against the wall, powerful sobs overtaking her small body. Jane did the thing one knew how to do the best; she pulled Maura into a strong hug. She held her thigh tight as Maura fought her. Eventually, her struggles subsided and her tears dried. ''I want to hate you, Jane. I want to hate you for making me feel pain I never wanted to feel. I want to, but I can't."

''I'm so sorry, Maura. I wasn't thinking. I thought I was protecting you and Frankie, I was stupid. I never wanted to hurt you but I did. And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. ''Maura lifted her head from its place on Jane's shoulder. Their eyes met. The intensity of Jane's stare shook her body. Without realizing what she was doing, Jane leaned down and pressed her lips to Mara's. Coming to her senses, she moved away but Maura's hands on her collar pulled her back down. She moaned into her friend's soft lips. It was like a taste of heaven, not trying to sound cliché. Maura tasted sweet, like honey. Jane moaned as they pulled apart. She never wanted to forget the feeling of Maura's lips on her own.

She searched hazel eyes for a sign that the kiss was a mistake. She found nothing but love and support. She held her breath and took one of the biggest chances of her life.

"I love you."

Maura looked at her in awe.

"It takes you shooting yourself and me nearly having a mental break down to get you to say those words? Sometimes you amaze me, Jane Rizzoli. Do you know how long I've wait for you to say those words? It-"

Jane pulled Maura close and silenced her with a kiss. The older woman's legs bucked and Jane caught her and held her close.

"Whadda you say we head to your place and finish the discussion about how I'm a pansy?"

Maura smiled up at her suggestively. "I'm not sure if there will be room for talking if I have my way."

"Why, doctor, I do believe you are trying to seduce me?"

"Five years. It took you 5 years to realize this?"

''Hey, maybe I was just playing hard to get." She said as they began walking towards Jane's car. Mara stopped at stared at the taller woman." What?"

''Don't 'what' me?" Jane smiled and kissed her.

''I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. You're the most important thing in my life. I want to spend every night with you in my arms for the rest of eternity."

"I want to be mad at you to being so thick but I can't when you say things like that. I love you too."

Maura reached for Jane's hand. She rubbed the scars on her hand, a reminder of what might never have happened if Charles Hoyt got what he want the first time. They walked together to Jane's car. Jane opened the door for Maura and settled her in with a kiss. They drove off, thoughts of the future filling their minds.

On a street corner, Lynx stood, watching their interaction. It was obvious the two were meant to be together. Jane and Maura deserved happiness and they found it in each other. Lynx pulled out a small, disposable phone from her pocket and dialed the only number programmed.

"Mission accomplished, Master." she hummed a response to the person on the other side of the call. She said "yes" and then smashed the phone under her feet. ''That's two good deeds for the century."


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is dedicated to the people who have been harassing the shit out of me to update. It makes me happy to think that people actually want to read the super shitty stories I write. Please review so that I know if you all like it or not. I've got a few more chapters in mind and maybe a sequel. Let me know.

* * *

><p>Maura fidgeted as she sipped her wine at the bar. The costume party was in full swing at the Dirty Robber, though Jane had yet to arrive. Being that she was a perfectionist, she arrived just before 9 o'clock as the invitation had said. She took a seat at the empty bar and ordered a glass of cabernet. It was somewhat chalky for her high standards, but for the Robber, this was pretty decent. Co-workers began filing in around 9:15. They mingled with each other, the occasional person stopping to admire her costume.<p>

The blood red gown clung tightly to her body like a child in a thunderstorm to its mother. The might material left nothing to be desired from seductive curves and the swell of perfectly round breasts. The darkness of the gown was a contrast to pale, kissable flesh. The black six inch _fuck me_ pumps lengthened her legs and earned Maura attention from both genders. Her pearly whites hung proudly. It was safe to have her fangs out now because everyone would assume they were phony. Little did they know, she was an actual vampire, capable of ripping their throats out with her teeth. She returned the smoldering, yet restrained glances with a smug smile; they all wanted what they could not have. They all knew that if they even though about coming on to Jane Rizzoli's girlfriend, they would leave without their respective genitalia.

All except for one unfortunate new member of the BPD, still working late night beat shifts. The young man, who Maura later learned was named Johnny, came up to her at the bar. He moved with a false swagger; he thought he was the shit, but in Maura's eyes, he was no more than a pup. His demeanor screamed cocky. He wore a cheap black cap around his neck and poorly glued in fangs. Maura forced herself to roll her eyes. She and Adele had met the real Count Dracula in 1876. It was vampires like him that ruined life for all of them. When Stoker published his book in 1897, they were forced to go into hiding for several years, unable to enjoy the night life due to fear of mortals with false knowledge of their existence and pitchforks. Many of the so called truths about vampires were exclusive to Dracula, but it's not like they could have made their existence known by going on Larry King Live or anything of the sort.

"Is it true what they say about lady vampires?" He asked her, his heavy gaze on her body making Maura uncomfortable.

"What do they say about female vampires?" She indulged him.

"That they really know how to suck." It took her a moment to comprehend what he'd just said. In hindsight, she should have anticipated the crude remark, but she was so taken aback by it that she just stared at him for several moments. "If I gave you directions to my coffin, would you follow me home?" The Vampiress couldn't resist laughing at the worst pick up-lines she'd ever heard. She wished Adele were here; the older vampiress would get a kick out of this kid.

"Um, as tempting as you make that sound, I am going to have to decline." She told him, turning away in her chair. She shivered as his cold hand grabbed her forearm.

"What can I do to persuade you?"

"If your name is not Jane Rizzoli, I have no intention in going anywhere with you. So, please let me go." She said politely. Hopefully mention of the decorated detective would turn him off. The doctor did not want to start anything with the young man; she just wanted to sit and wait for Jane to arrive. She could have easily flipped him on his ass, but using her super strength in a crowded bar would leave too many witnesses. She waited for him to let her go as the room went silent. She felt hundreds of eyes on her. She did not see but heard what quieted the room.

"The lady told you to release her. I suggest you do as she says." A rough, but feminine voice said from very close behind her. Maura inhaled and smiled at her lover's unique scent.

"Jane-"

"What are you gonna do if I don't, bitch?"

"I wouldn't test that if I were you." Maura warned.

"I don't like then people put their hands on my girlfriend." The man's face registered shock. He pulled his hand back quickly, as if her skin was burning acid. Maura turned from him and leaned back into Jane's arms.

"Fuckin' dykes. You're gonna rot in hell."

"And you'll be right there with us, asshole." Jane yelled to him as he turned and retreated out the door. The room cheered in support, several people commenting on how much of a prick he was at work. "Are you alright, Maur?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jane leaned down and pressed a heated kiss to red lips. She bit down softly on her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the older woman.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Maura asked.

"I need a reason to kiss my smokin' hot girlfriend. And my I say, you are on fire tonight. I can't wait to see this dress on my bedroom floor."

"That is very presumptuous of you, detective. Who said I would be going home with you tonight?"

"The lust in your eyes."

"Oh, gosh, they always give me away." Maura smiled and brought her lover's lips to hers once more. As they kissed hungrily, Maura completely forgot that her fangs were down. She hoped to draw out a moan from the dark haired woman by biting down on her lips but what she got was Jane jumping back, holding her hand over her mouth.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled between her fingers as she dashed towards the restroom.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, _Maua thought as she followed Jane, discreetly locking the door behind her after she check the stall for occupants.

"Jane, I need to tell you something." She began. She took a deep breath and stopped. The smell of fresh blood bubbling to the surface of Jane's skin caught her attention. As she inspected her lip in the mirror, blood trickling from two small puncture wounds, Maura inched closer to her. "And I don't know how you'll react."

Hearing the distress in the older woman's voice, Jane pressed a paper towel to her lips and turned to her. "Maura, are you breaking up with me?" her voice somber and low.

"No, never. It's something about myself, something I should have told you a long time ago, but I've been scared. I love you so much and I was scared that if I told you the truth, that I would lose you." Tears threatened to break over as Jane moved to hug Maura, her lip still bleeding. The woman backed up covering her nose.

"Maura, what's wrong? There's nothing you can say to me that will make me leave you. Just tell me." She said calmly.

_Okay, deep breaths Maura. Jane loves you. She won't leave you._

"Jane, I'm a vampire."

The meaning was lost on the detective. She looked at the doctor's costume and thought someone was playing a joke on her. She started laughing.

"Where are the cameras? Are Frost and Korsack listening?"

"Shit, this wasn't a good idea. God, I'm so stupid." Maura groaned, panicking. She ran through all the possible ways she could prove to Jane that what she was saying was indeed the truth, not a prank. "Jane, look at my teeth."

"What am I looking at, Maura?" In Jane's fleeing after their kiss, her teeth had retracted out of pure panic. Maura took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Jane's blood, and allowed her fangs to fall freely. Jane blinked in surprise, unsure of what she was really seeing. She took a huge step into Maura's personal space and reached out and felt the unusually long and sharp canines protruding from Maura's mouth. Her fingers touched the tip of them and the sharpness broke skin and warm blood bubbled to the surface. The smell reached Maura's nose and she inhaled, mesmerized by the scent. It was so close she could already taste it. The predator in her had awoken.

Maura knew what she looked like when this happened. Her eyes were blood shot, hungry. She advanced on Jane, preparing to pounce as like a lioness upon its fearful prey. Jane's back hit the fall and Maura stood close to her, their entire bodies touching. Jane was calm. A normal person would be terrified.

"Oh, god, you're telling the truth."

"I am, Jane. You know I can't lie." Maura pressed her body into Jane's roughly, their hips grinding together. Maura lifted her head and pressed a soft kiss on Jane's neck before running her tongue over warm flesh to find a vein. "Oh, baby, you smell so good. I want you so bad."

"You can have me. All of me. You always have." Jane was so turned on that she forgot she had her own secret to tell. Taking the declaration of possession as permission, Maura bit down into Jane's skin. Jane felt a soft pinch in her neck, but the pain was replaces with a uniquely erotic ecstasy. Arousal pooled between her legs. She wanted Maura to take her right there. She was sure that the bite and the feel of Maura's body against hers would be enough to make her scream blood murder.

Maura tasted Jane's blood on her tongue. Her immortal taste buds screamed for more. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever tasted. It was sweet and tart. Like biting into a fresh picked apple on a warm summer day. You wanted more, but knew that the apples would run out if you did not preserve them. But there was one problem: Jane's blood was not the blood of a human. Maura had tasted the blood of many of the variations that existed among the human species. Every mortal tasted the same with a plethora of variations that were contributed by many factors including age and eating habits. The mortal taste was distinctive and Jane tasted nothing like a human.

Alarmed by this, Maua pulled her teeth from Jane's neck and jumped back as far as she could, her back against the opposite wall. Jane breathed heavily, having been brought to the brink of orgasm and left there. She slowly came down from her high. She calmed down and found Maura in a defensive position.

"What's wrong, baby? She asked, moving towards her vampire girlfriend. Maura held her hand to stop.

"Don't come any closer, Jane. You're not human. I can taste it in your blood. What the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>Reviews make me update faster. So, don't forget to press that pretty button at the bottom of the page.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this update took so long, guys. School and life caught up with me. As always, read and review. Also, if you have a tumblr, follow me: thedarkestpassenger

* * *

><p>Jane looked over at the clock on her bedside table. It read 9:30. The costume party at the Dirty Robber was set to begin at 9. She knew that Maura would be there on time, as always. She did not want to keep the woman waiting. It was not that the doctor was an impatient person. Jane just didn't want to leave her unattended at an event like this where all kinds of unsavory cops came out of the wood works. By now, the blonde would be sitting at the bar, drinking chalky wine, waiting for her date. So, Jane hurried putting her costume on.<p>

For weeks, after she'd come up with the idea to come out to her girlfriend on Halloween, Jane practiced selective morphing. It was an almost unheard of technique. After years of shifting, Jane fully mastered quick shifts. Selective morphing was a whole other ball game. When someone selectively morphed, they only shifted certain parts of their body. Not many weres bothered to learn how to. There was no real use for it and it required too much time and effort. But Jane had a reason for it. She would come to the party as a werewolf, partially shifted.

Jane never did see the sex appeal in werewolves. Maybe it was the thought of having unadulterated, rough animalistic sex. She understood why people saw that has hot but, being that she was a softie on the inside, she preferred passionately making love to the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

So, Jane sat for hours, focusing her energy into shifting just enough to still look human. It was hard. She'd come close to passing out several times, sweat dripping from every part of her body. She observed herself in the full mirror in her bedroom. Perfectly pointed escaped between her tousled black mane. Her abs were much more defined than that which was possible of a human. Between a hole cut in her black jeans was a long, black tail. The tail was the hardest part. She struggled keeping it from moving. Yes, it was fine for her to show up with a tail as a part of her costume, but for it to be moving would be bizarre. Every time she thought about Maura, it wagged of its own volition. So, she trained her tail to behave. Staring back at her in the mirror were two bright yellow eyes. Jane had never looked at herself in wolf form. It seemed odd now to be doing it. She didn't pull anything over her white t-shirt has she rushed out the door.

It took her a few moments to find a parking space for her Crown Vic near the Robber. There were cars parked all the way down the street. When she finally found a spot, she got out of her car and jogged to the bar. When she entered, her first thought was finding Maura.

_Calm down, stupid tail. I know I'm excited to see Maura. Let's not tell everyone else, _she mentally told her appendage. She stood on her toes and listened for the sound of her lover's voice.

"If your name is not Jane Rizzoli, I have no intention of going anywhere with you. So, please let me go." Her girlfriend's voice said. She followed the sound to the bar. Maura sat, her back turned to Jane, talking with a guy who wouldn't be a day over 22. The sight of his hand touching Maura's ignited a fire in her. Clearly, the contact was unwanted. She wanted to rip this guy's throat out, but a crowded room full of cops would not be the appropriate place to do it. She growled, low and throaty, as several eyes in the room found her. People began pointing and whispering. Jane pushed her sleeves up and walked up behind Maura.

"They lady told you to release her. I suggest you do as she says." She told him, poised for a fight if needed. Maura sniffed the air and grinned widely at her lover's unique scent. The man stared her up and down, evaluating her.

"Jane-"

"What are you gonna do if I don't, bitch?" He sneered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Maura warned him, shaking her head at the man foolish enough to step to her detective.

"I don't like when people put their hands on my girlfriend." Jane grinned smugly as his registered shock. He let go of Maua, pulling his hand back as if her skin were burning acid. Maura looked at him and leaned back into Jane's arms.

"Fuckin' dykes. You're gonna rot in hell."

Jane rolled her eyes and yelled back at him, "And you'll be right there with us, asshole," as he retracted out the door.

That was earlier tonight.

Now, Jane stood in the women's room of the Robber, Maura freaking out. The woman had jumped back from her, after having admitting she was a vampire and claiming Jane as her own. After tasting her blood, Maura jumped back from Jane.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jane asked, stepping towards her. Maura held her hand for her to stop.

"Don't come any closer, Jane. You're not human. I can taste it in your blood. What the hell are you?" Maura barred her fangs, ready to defend herself if she found that she could not trust Jane.

_Fuck me,_ Jane thought, groaning internally. _Oh course, it's just my luck that the woman I love would turn out to be my natural enemy. This is just fan-fucking-tastic. Just tell her the truth._

"Well, you see, Maura. I have a secret too and I was planning on telling you tonight." Jane began cautiously, choosing her words carefully. "I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to lose you because of it."

"There is nothing that you can tell me that would even make me consider leaving you, Jane. Just tell me the truth."

_Okay, here goes nothing._

"Maura, I'm a werewolf. These ears and these eyes and this tail? They're all real." To make her point, she turned around and wagged her tail. She turned and looked at her lover. Maura was deep in thought. Jane fought the urge to hug the bewildered woman. She almost gave into temptation but Maura's sudden hysterical laughing distracted her.

"What's so funny, Maura?"

"She was right. She was always right." The detective asked, utterly confused by what was happening. This was not how she saw this happening. She also did not anticipate Maura being a vampire, so she threw all of her plans out of the window.

"Who was always right?"

"Adele."

_**December 24, 1924, Paris, France**_

_ Maura and Adele lay in bed together, contently wrapped in each other's embrace. Their bodies glistened in the post sex glow. Maura nuzzled her nose into Adele's neck and inhaled the woman's unique scent. Adele traced small circles on the small on her back._

_ The sounds of Paris at night relaxed them: the sound of Parisians leaving late night parties, talking loudly about anything and everything. Car motors filled the night. A dog barked in the distance. The orange glow from a hotel sign across from their flat illuminated their room._

_ Maura kissed her neck and pulled her body closer._

_ "Adele?"_

_ "Yes, __Mon Petit Vampyre?" She replied softly._

_ "Do you remember when we first met and you said that the world had big things for me?"_

_ "You heard that?" Maura nodded her head. "It is nothing, dear heart." _

_Maura sat up and looked down at her lover. "No, I want to know what you meant by that."_

"_It is nothing to be concerned of now. Come lay back down." Adele quickly replied, reaching to pull Maura down with her._

"_Tell me now or you won't get anything from me for a long time." The young woman narrowed her eyes and squared her pack, poised for a fight._

"_You don't have the strength to resist me."_

"_Neither do you. Tell me."_

"_It is nothing, Maura. Please drop it."_

"_No."_

"_Maura."_

"_Adele."_

"_Drop it."_

"_No. I will not."The women, very much equal in will and endurance, stared each other down. When the older vampiress showed no sign of backing down, Maura shrugged her shoulders and wrapped the forgotten blanket around her naked body and stood._

"_Come on, Maura. Come back to bed." _

"_No, I will not, unless you tell me."_

"_Why do you want to know so badly?" _

"_I need to know why it is that I was spared. Why was I given this gift? Don't get me wrong, I love you and traveling and living forever, but I need to know what it is that I am destined to do. I can't go through this life not knowing."_

_Adele sat up in bed and reached, pulling Maura down to lay with her. She snuggled close to her lover and rubbed her back and she thought about how to tell her the truth._

"_As you know, there has been a feud between vampires and werewolves for several hundred years. We are natural enemies. The first vampires were cruel and vicious. They killed entire villages without batting an eyelash simply because they could and no one could stop them. Werewolves were created to protect humans from those vampires. They lived in the same places we did, masked as humans, only revealing themselves to protect their charges. It is almost impossible to recognize a vampire in its human form. They blend into society just like we do. Over time, they created their own groups and factions and hierarchy. Vampires became more civilized. Werewolves still did their job but it grew to protecting humans from all supernatural beings, including witches and warlocks. In the 17__th__ century, there were crusades, led by werewolves, to exterminate as many vampires as possible. They lost as many of their own as we did. We've been at war ever since."_

"_But if vampires have changed and are less violent, why hunt us?" Maura asked curiously._

"_It is in their blood to hunt and kill us. We provoked them. Them attacking us is karma."_

"_What about the prophecy?"_

"_Well, there was a prophecy made by the elders of both groups. It said that there would be a chosen two from each group that would band together and unite both species. Their loved would transcend everything that happened in the last hundred years. The chosen one of the vampires would be a healer. She would be graceful and intelligent and caring. She would be the fire to melt the heart of the cold and guarded werewolf."_

"_What does that have to do with me?" Maura asked naïvely. _

"_You, __Mon Petit Vampyre, are the chosen one."_

Unsure of what Maura's friend had to do with the situation, Jane did the thing she knew how to do best. She wrapped her arms around her laughing girlfriend, hoping the new information would not scare her away.

"I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane, no matter what."

They stood in each other's arms, silently processing everything from the night. Jane did not know if Maura knew about the prophecy that apparently they were suppose to fulfill. At the moment, she did not care. All of the stress of possibly losing the only woman she ever loved had taken a toll on the poor werewolves. The same went for Maura; the thought of losing Jane drove her to hyperbolize about how she could never recover from the heartbreak. She was happy. She had Jane and nothing else mattered. But she did have one request.

"Jane?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can I see?" This was not an unusual request. It was understandable that Maura would want to see her in her wolf form.

"Now?"

"Yes."

Jane stepped out of their embrace and stripped down into her birthday suit. She blushed as she felt Maura's eyes drinking in her body, scars and all. Jane took a deep breath, pushing all negative thoughts from her head. She centered herself. The blood of her ancestors flowed though her. She felt their power and their strength in her veins.

A ferocious growl rolled out her throat as sharp teeth grew from pink gums. Her jaw expanded and thick black fur replaced olive toned skin. Her rib cage cracked and pulled apart. The sound of breaking bone echoed in the night. Her hind legs reformed. After a few more moments of pain, the change was finally done.

Maura watched patiently as her lover transformed into a majestic black wolf. The soul of the raven furred creature called out to her. Jane, on all fours, padded over to her lover. She bent down and ran her hand through soft fur.

"Jane, you're so beautiful." She looked deep into the bright yellow eyes and saw her love staring back at her. Maura kissed a wet snout. Jane returned the loving gesture by licking Maura's face. The other woman giggled and swatted her away. "Eww, Jane. That's unsanitary. Do you know how many germs are in an animal's mouth?" The black wolf let out what could only be classified as a snicker. Maura laughed and hugged her. "I love you, Jane, forever."

Jane pulled out of her embrace and turned back into her human form.

"I love you too, Maura, forever." They hugged and kissed once Jane was fully dressed. "Let's go home, sweetie."

"What about the party?"

"We won't be missed. At this point, I could care less. I just want that dress on my bedroom floor and you naked in my bed."

"Who said I was putting out for you, detective?"

"Are you saying that you don't want me to worship your smokin' hot body all night long? Do you not want to feel my body wrapped around yours, all hot and sweaty? Do you not want me to make you come so hard you'll see stars?" Jane's voice dropped several octaves, dripping with sex. Her words sent shivers down Maura's spine. The familiar wetness pooled between her legs.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Take me home."

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Every time you don't hit that review button, a fairy dies. Don't be a fairy killer.<p> 


	11. Update

Sorry guys. This is not an update. Don't worry, I am still writing this story and I don't plan to stop anytime soon. Right now, I'm writing a history paper that is due on Monday. I will update this story as soon I am done with this paper. In the mean time, feel free to check out my other stories. I may write a short song fic tonight if I have time. Also, feel free to hit me up on tumblr: thedarkestpassenger. Thanks guys. You're the best!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait. After writing this, I have a new found respect for smut writers. It is not easy. This will most likely be the last update until June. You're the best readers ever. Enjoy :-)

P.S.

If you're on tumblr, follow me thedarkestpassenger and I'll follow back.

* * *

><p>Before the door to Maura's home could close, Jane felt herself slammed against it, Maura's lips ravaging her neck. She rolled her head back as the assault of her neck led the hot vampire to her pulse point. She sucked hard at it, sending a cloudy haze of euphoria to Jane's brain. The world seemed like it was spinning, everything unhinged and out of control.<p>

For both women, it felt like a massive burden was lifted from their shoulders. The stress of keeping such significant secrets put pressure on their relationship that neither realized. Without that weight controlling their actions and lives, they could full enjoy each other.

Maura's hands roamed lower on Jane's body, teasing the sensitive region between her breasts. Jane's breathing hitched as Maura pinched her hardening nipples between the thin material of her shirt. Before things could get out of hand in her favor, the werewolf reached behind her lover's back and searched for the zipper of her dress. Finding her mark, she pulled down and the heavy fabric fell to the floor, leaving her to ogle Maura's spark naked body. She brought her hands to a curvy waist and switched their positions, Maura's body pushed against the door.

"I seem to be at a disadvantage, detective." Maura almost purred. Her hazel eyes were dark with lust. She licked her lips in anticipation as Jane brought their hungry lips together. Maura's knees went weak at the sweet urgency of her lover's kiss. She pulled back when air became necessary. "I think it's time we level the playing field, don't you think?"

She grabbed at Jane's jeans and pulled the button loose, dipping down to slide the denim down to her ankles. Jane stepped out of the material, still in her shirt and underwear. The black lace clung to her hips like a newborn to its mother. Maura kissed her way up long legs, causing her strong girlfriend to shudder. Reaching her hips, Maura slowly lifted her shirt, revealing toned and hard abs. She kissed each one, lingering on the slightly ticklish spot under Jane's left breasts. The tall woman let out a giggle and pulled Maura fully to her feet. She smiled as their lips met in a slow, tender kiss. Smiling wickedly, Jane stepped away and pulled her lace off, dangling them on her index finger.

"Catch me if you can." She teased, turning her back and racing up the staircase. She looked back but did not see Maura following her. In fact, she didn't see Maura at all. "Maura?"

When there was no answer, she crept down the stairs and listened. She heard rustling from the kitchen and went searching. The light from the fridge illuminated the room. Jane looked over the island and saw Maura's bare behind in the light.

"Maur?" The woman closed the door and turned to Jane, smirking wickedly. In her hand was a can of whipped cream and strawberries. They shared a knowing look. Jane walked behind the island and grabbed Maura by the waist and brought her legs to wrap around her thin waist. Maura squealed into Jane's neck.

"I have big plans for you, Jane." She whispered as Jane carried them up the stairs to their bedroom. Jane gently laid her on the bed, abandoning the sweet treats to the side table, before crawling on top of her lover's body. She held Maura's hands above her head and skillfully placed her thigh against her center. Maura arched into the touch.

"Someone seems eager." Jane's husky voice, dripping with sex, whispered in her ear. She kissed the spot behind Maura's ear that she knew drove the woman wild.

"Don't tease, Jane. I'm so close." Maura pleaded.

"Isn't that what you were planning to do to me?" Maura's aroused body whined like a young pup begging to be played with. "Big, scary vampire can't take what she gives?" Jane teased. She ground her hips into Maura's, eliciting a lusty moan. Maura narrowed her eyes and raised her leg to flip the cocky woman on her back.

"Don't toy with me, Jane. I don't like to be played with." She warned, her shiny fangs rising to the challenge. Her eyes were black and threatening.

"Neither do I." Jane said, bringing her hand to cup Maura's center. She rubbed the heel of her hand against Maura's throbbing clit before plunging two long fingers into her heat.

"Oh, god," Maura moaned as Jane added a third finger.

"I'm not god, but I can take you to heaven if you want." Jane joked as she pumped into the vampire. She admired the view she had of the woman's body. She leaned up to take a round nipple in her mouth. Maura's hips rolled against hers, hitting her own center. "Sweet Jesus, Maur."

Realizing that she'd left her lover stranded, Maura reached down with two perfectly manicured nails and rubbed Jane's clitoris. Jane's hips rose into the contact. She let her fingers slide painfully slow through her arousal.

"Maura,"

The two women brought each other close and closer to ecstasy. Maura could feel the vampire in her awaken. The back of her throat burned for a different kind of release. Remember the sample of Jane's blood she had earlier, Maura leaned into her lover's neck and found a juicy vein.

"Jane?" She asked hesitantly. As if she'd read her mind, Jane told her:

"You don't have to ask, Maura. You have all of me, my heart, body and soul. You always have."

Rather than ruin the moment with an emotional response, Maura sunk her fangs into Jane's neck. The endorphins released by her fangs sent Jane into a whirling ecstasy. Jane was overcome with the feeling of floating on clouds. Her body reached its peak and she screamed Maura's name. Seeing her lover give into her natural desires, Maura came hard, her body collapsing on top of Jane.

After they floated down from their bliss, Maura rolled off of Jane and they lay on each other's arms, Maura's head resting on Jane's chest and her arm wrapped around a lanky waist.

"I meant what I said, Maura. You are my home baby. Home sweet home. Your heart, your soul, your mind, your body, a home greater than any dream I could have ever dreamed. I want to stay wrapped up in you forever." Jane declared. Maura leaned up and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"I love you so much, Jane. I don't know what I would do without you. I was so scared to tell you the truth. I wasn't sure if I was willing to spend only a few years with you until you noticed that I didn't age or tell you the truth and scaring you away." Maura told her honestly. Jane hugged the woman close to her body.

"I felt the same way. I'm glad everything worked out, though I didn't see you being a vampire coming at all."

"Your being a werewolf was just has blindsiding. I'm surprised I didn't see it coming sooner. I've met weres before but you're different."

"That may be because I'm an Alpha."

"Oh, I'm screwing the Alpha. Plot twist."

"Sweeties, I'm an Alpha. I'm not _The_ Alpha."

"Whatever, it's still exciting." Maura snuggled into Jane's body, her eyes drifting closed. She fell into a deep sleep, Jane soon following after, the whipped cream and strawberries forgotten.

Not long after, the shrill sound of the doorbell woke both women. Jane shot up and reached for the gun that she did not have with her. She threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top and moved to walk out the door.

"Jane, where are you going?"

"There's someone at the door."

"You're not going alone," Maura told her, jumping out of bed and throwing on a robe. The woman crept down the stairs together, Maura flanking Jane. Jane threw open the door, prepared to tackle the late night intruders. Behind the door were Lynx and Adele.

"What the hell?" Jane asked.

"Jane, you attendance has been requested at a formal meeting of the New England Pack and The New England Coven." Lynx told her somberly.

"The same goes for you, Maura." Adele told her, the older vampire's spark gone.

"Why?" Maura asked quietly.

"We are only the messengers."

"When do we need to be there?"

"Yesterday."

Realizing the urgency, Jane and Maura retreated to bedroom to dress. When Jane saw Maura reaching for a dress, she stopped her.

"Put jeans on, Maur. We don't know what is going to happen and you can't fight in a dress." Considering Jane's words, Maura grew anxious.

"What if something bad happens, Jane?"

"Nothing bad will happen."

"You don't know that. You said it yourself. We're going into this blind. Both of our covens/packs being together are not a good thing. Vampires and Werewolves despise each other. Something serious must have happened for them to settle their differences enough to meet." Maura told her, bile rising in the back of her throat. Seeing the other woman's distress, Jane pulled her girlfriend into a soothing hug.

"I promise you, if anything happens, I will be by your side in an instant."

"Promise me you won't do something reckless and stupid. Promise me that you won't ever leave me." Maura asked, tears streaming down her face. She held onto Jane and never wanted to let go.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>If you don't review, all the cute cat videos and pictures on the internet will disappear.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to update. I've been very busy with life and what not. This chapter will be the final chapter for this story. Do not worry! This story is not over! I have new ideas ready and a pen full of ink. This chapter is kind of short and only intends to lead into a new story. I know it is really bad. There is no excuse for poor writing, though I am running on 5 hours of sleep and a bowl of cereal. I promise to do better in the future. Hope I don't disappoint too much. Shout out to fenixshalo who's message got me off my ass after class today to write. ****Look out for a new story and updates on my other stories in the future. Deuces.**

* * *

><p>The car ride was almost unbearable. From Maura's panic attacks to Lynx and Adele's silence, Jane was five seconds from losing all of the sanity that she had left. Normally, combing her fingers through Maura's hair calmed her, but the intimacy from the woman almost sitting in her lap was not cutting it. She feared the unknown. They had no idea what would happen at this meeting. Their making it out was not guaranteed. Nothing was when vampires and werewolves came together under a common goal. Neither party could be trusted. Werewolves nearly sent vampires into extinction. An act like that would not be forgiven.<p>

She watched as trees zoomed by on either side of her. The darkness of night gave no comfort. God only knew what was in those woods. Vicious animals ready to attack, tearing them limb from limb. While she and Maura were both superior beings, she did not know if the high maintenance woman could handle roughing it. An idea came to mind as a sign for a gas station 5 miles ahead caught her attention.

"Stop as the gas station. I gotta take a leak." She told her escorts. She silently prayed that her friends would forgive her for what she was about to do. As they came upon the rest stop, she nudged Maura awake and pulled her out of the car. Lynx eyed her suspiciously and followed them to the restroom. There was a large group of people congregated near a pickup truck, college kids drinking cheep beer and making out.

"No, Jane, I can't go in there. Imagine the amount of germs. A sink at home has about 100,000 germs per square inch. I don't want to think about how many a public restroom could have." Jane placed her hand on the small of her lover's back. The petite woman visibly cringed as they stepped into the rundown latrines, graffiti lining every free space. The horrid smell of urine assaulted their noses.

"Oh, god, that's nasty." Jane exclaimed as she turned away from the bloody tampon lying on the floor. Never in her wildest imagination could she imagine people to be this disgusting. She felt like she could contract any number of STIs just looking at the condition of the toilets. But, good thing she wasn't planning to use them.

"Why are we here, Jane?" Maura asked her. Jane looked around the room and made sure they were alone before pulling Maura close and whispering in her ear.

"I have a plan."

"What?"

"We make a run for it."

"But that will only make matters worse, Jane. We were summoned by both of our leaders. We haven't done anything wrong." Maura rationally explained naively.

"Maura, we are not leaving that meeting alive. I have a feeling and I know you don't like listening to my gut, but you have to believe me. We are not safe there. They cannot be trusted. Our being together is just what they need to start another war. Too many people died the last time. We will not survive another one."

"I suppose you have a point, but how are we going to run. We have no money, clothes, transportation-"

"Leave all that to me. I just need your help getting away from Lynx and Adele."

"And how to you suppose we do that?" Maura said sarcastically. Jane looked down and smiled coyly at her.

"It's a full moon; nothing like a giant wolf to cause a scene." She jumped back and began stripping.

"What about me?" She took Jane's discarded clothes before they could hit the floor. She neatly folded them and held them in her arms.

"Run into the woods while everyone is distracted. I will run from the scene and sniff you out. After that, you can ride on my back."

"What? Jane, I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. I'm huge in wolf form. I am more than strong enough to carry you for a few miles until we find civilization." Maura thought for a moment. This whole plan could go wrong. One of them, particularly Jane, could get hurt. Running would only make matters worse. But, it could save their lives. She was so torn. She couldn't lose Jane, not now, not ever. She would give her left leg to keep the sarcastic brunette by her side, alive and well. The doctor looked at her naked lover and found the answer to her problems floating in deep, chocolate eyes.

"Okay, let's do it." She said confidently, silently hoping that all would do well. They could find a city and get money from her bank account and leave the country. She had connections and friends in high places. They would get them new identities and help them start new lives. The plan wasn't fool proof but it was better than walking into a death trap. She thought through everything once more before pulling Jane in for a toe curling kiss. They memorized the taste of each other, not knowing the hell they would face on their new journey. This kiss was killed with love and longing. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jane whispered, kissing Maura's forehead. She craned her neck and bent down. "Take some blood. You're gonna need it." Realizing that Jane was right, Maura let her fangs slide down and bit into Jane's tender flesh. Her sweet essence filled and fueled her. She cleaned the wound and stepped back and watched as Jane quickly shifted. She took this moment to appreciate Jane's wolf. She was much larger than any wolf she'd ever seen. Her black fur gave a fierce air, mimicking Jane's badass nature. Kissing her lover's wet nose, she stared in awe as she busted through the bathroom door into the crowd of people. She heard the terrified screams and took off running out the door into the darkened woods. She turned and saw Lynx run after Jane. A furious howl roared through the night.

Maura ran. She ran harder than she ever had. Dry earth crunched under her sneakered feet. Her feet barely touched the ground as she dashed through the trees. She did not know how far she had ran but the lights of the gas station disappeared behind her and only the glow of the moon guided her. She stopped and took a deep breath. She'd covered enough ground for the time being. Jane needed to catch up with her after escaping the diversion. With hope, they would not be followed and would be able to get to the nearest down before dawn.

So, she climbed in a tree and waited. Time passed steadily. She did not know how long she'd waited but it seemed like a lot. She fought the urge to vomit. There was a strange feeling in her stomach. Is this what Jane meant when she said gut feeling? Were her intestines telling her that something was wrong? She hugged Jane's cloths and inhaled the scent of her detective. Jane would find her. She had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you leave this page, please REVIEW. <strong>

**If you have any ideas for this next story, let me know. I am super open to suggestions. Do you want Jane to get caught? Should Maura leave without the love of her life? What about Lynx and Adele? **

**Follow me on tumblr killerbunniesattack. tumblr. com**


End file.
